Pursuing Dark
by Growlithe Caper
Summary: Lance sends Ash and Clair on a mission to stop Team Rocket, but Misty take it the wrong way? Giovanni, Elex, Vladimir, and Silver are back. AAMRN.
1. Clairing Up a Problem

_A/N Ok, here we come with the rooomance! Oh and one thing I'd like to share with you. I lol'd at this when I was playing HeartGold:_

_Grandma: Oh is this your boyfriend?_

_Lyra (Female character): GRANDMA *walks up to me * Here, this is my pokegear phone number *turns to grandma * And Grandma, this is what TRAINERS are supposed to do, trade numbers.*turns to leave * Grandma, don't say anything else. *leaves *_

_Oh and I put Elex in this story because I want him to do something.._

_And yes I know Clair is NOT Lance's sister, but a cousin, but I made her his sister here._

_Now on with the story..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Seriously.

_**PLEASE READ: THIS IS A SPINOFF OF CAN'T CATCH 'EM ALL (except the kiss didn't happen)**_

_ALL Character's ages:_

Ash, Elex, Silver: 19

Misty: 20

Brock: 22

Clair: 23

Lance, Cassidy, Butch: 28

Jessie & James: 29

Vladimir: 39

Giovanni & Dan the Grunt: 45

The beams shot across Ash's face, making him steadily opening his eyes. "Pi-pikachu?" Pikachu was asleep next to Ash. Ash slowly tried to not disturb the sleeping mouse by climbing over it. _One foot there.. ok now slowly pus- _Ash lost his balance.

"WAAAAAAA!" Ash slammed against the ground, causing Pikachu to fall on him.

"PI-KA-CHUUU!" Pikachu electrocuted the stirred Champion, causing Ash to twitch in smoke. The door swung open, revealing a scared Misty and a grinning Brock. Ash jumped to his feet and wiped his chard white shirt.

"Morning guys?" He raised his shouldered and joked.

"ASH! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Misty stormed out of the door frame and back to her room, leaving Brock smirking.

"Oh Ash," he patted his shoulder and left the hallway. Ash stumbled out of his bedroom into the huge hallway/balcony of his Championship house. He glanced over the balcony to catch a glimpse of the grand entrance where he was just standing a month ago; talking to Ex-Pokemon Master Elex Surge. He approached Misty's room, which was to the right of his, and creaked the door open. There she was, the girl that Ash had loved for so long. Her red hair ruffled along her pillow, a calm expression overcame her face. Ash smiled at her, and slowly shut the door. Ash made his way down the grand staircase, still in his striped boxers and t-shirt. He went in the kitchen and grabbed a carton of moo-moo milk, pouring it in a glass. He watched as the white liquid swirled around in the cup, soon sitting still as he finished pouring. He placed the milk back in the fridge, hearing the door knock. He stretched and wiped his eyes, sulking towards the door. He opened it to see Lance. Lance was a Pokemon Master, and is a Master Dragon-Type trainer. He's a part of the Elite Four, and has red spiky hair, with a black and red attire with a black cape.

"Hey Ash... oh erm.. did I wake you?" Lance gestured to Ash's clothing, Ash scratched his head.

"Nope. What do you need Lance?" Ash straightened up, putting his shoulders back in a form of stretching.

"Well.. I'll come back later when my sister gets here." Lance whipped around and headed towards his Dragonair. Ash shrugged, shutting the door. Misty came down the staircase, all dressed and ready.

"Was there someone here?" Misty inquired. Ash shuddered with joy, she was up. He quickly turned around and ran his hand through his black hair.

"Oh, it was Lance. He's going to tell me something later," Ash gawked at Misty, sure she always looked the same, but she was still beautiful. _I've been seeing her for 9 years and yet I can breathe when I look at her. _Ash smiled broadly as Misty headed for the kitchen. Brock skipped down the stairs, running towards Misty.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brock skidded into the kitchen, tackling Misty. Misty exploded.

"What's your problem Brock?" She shoved him off, getting up. Brock guarded the fridge.

"You're not cooking," Ash leaned in the archway of the kitchen, grinning at Misty. This however, made Misty even more angry.

"What? I can cook!" Misty stomped her foot, grinding her foot in the marble floor.

"No you can't!" Ash interrupted, laughing. Misty shot a glare at Ash.

"I was just getting a drink anyway!" Brock didn't move.

"Drink that," he twitched his head towards Ash's Moo Moo milk. Misty grabbed the drink and sat at the table, pouting. Ash sat across from her, still having a huge grin on his face.

"That was mine, thank you very much," he teased, poking her arm.

"Thanks. It wouldn't matter to you would it? You own the dang world," she half-heartedly joked, Ash still smiled. Misty looked at Ash as she drank some more, putting down the drink to smile as well. Brock served all of them some eggs, Pikachu entering. Brock set down some Pokechow for Pikachu. Ash had already finished by the time Pikachu had started, and immediately got up.

"I'm going to... get dressed," Ash announced, leaving the room. Misty stared after him as Brock cleaned up his dish.

"You like Ashhh," Brock poked, smirking. Misty blushed away and looked down.

"No I don't!" She stated, eating some of her eggs. Brock took her plate when she was finished, and washed that as well. Pikachu perked his ears and scurried out of the room. Misty cocked her eyes and walked where Pikachu was heading. She looked up at the staircase where Ash and Pikachu were settling on the marble rail.

"Ready Pikachu?" Pikachu settled on his hat, clinging to life.

"Pika pika!" Ash struggled to stand up on the rail, having trouble with gravity. He was soon sturdy and started to slide down the rail on his feet. Misty only watched the failure about to come. Ash surfed down the rail, now half way down, his jacket whipping backwards. The main door flung open, Lance and Clair entering. Clair was Lance's younger sister, she had long blue hair that she put in a long ponytail. She wore a blue short jumpsuit, and the same cape as Lance, but shorter. Ash leaped off the rail and landed on the floor kneeling... not on purpose of course. He pushed upwards to face the two Dragon specialists. Ash greeted them and lead them to the living room, Misty staring at them. Lance shut the living room doors slowly, with a stern glare at Misty.

"Ok so, what did you need to tell me?" Ash said, sitting in his dark blue chair. Clair sat on the couch across from him, crossing her legs as Lance sat down next to her.

"As you know, Team Rocket is yet again pursuing dark matters.." Lance started, "and I want you and Clair to be undercover Team Rocket Agents like I was, but I can't at this time of year, this is when everyone comes to battle the Elite Four.."

"And my Gym is being taken care of by our Grandfather, the Dragon Elder," Clair stated. Ash nodded, leaning forward.

"So, tell me the plan exactly."

"You and Clair will be leaving for Saffron City today, going to Silph Co. and signing up for Team Rocket. The passcode is Persian." Clair had already memorized the information, as Ash's brow furrowed. "You will become Grunts and receive the uniforms, then you will be investigating the area, then gaining Giovanni's trust." Chills raced down Ash's back. Last time he saw the Boss of Team Rocket, he pushed him out of a helicopter. "And be very, _very _careful of Vladimir. The Executive of Team Rocket. He's second to lead, and he doesn't like to trust people. He's very intelligent too, so be very careful of your actions," Lance snapped. "Silver, Giovanni's son, lurks the building, so keep a watch on him too. Then discover their plans, foil them, and take down Giovanni." Ash shuddered again.

"Lance.. he's a very powerful trainer.." Lance shot a glare at Ash.

"You're a Pokemon Master, you can take him again." They both got up, heading for the door.

"I'll be back here at 5:00 to pick you up Ash," the two left, leaving Ash leaning his head against his hand. Clair peeked her head back in, "oh and Ash.. You can't tell this to anyone." Ash slumped out of his chair, turning around from the chair to go to his study. Misty was sitting in his chair, reading a book on water pokemon.

"Hey Ash, what were they here for?" Ash didn't answer, but poked around the bookshelf for a book. Misty looked steadily at where his hand was trailing, soon inching a black book out of the dark brown shelf. It had no title, nor an author. Ash ignored Misty and exited his study, going back in the living room. Misty got up, settling her Water book on the chair. She looked at the gaping hole where the book once sat. "What's up with you Ash?" She whispered.

Ash flipped the book open, his eyes scanning the page, _The History of Team Rocket. Mary Vace had always had a hatred for Pokemon, helping her father trap Pokemon for money. In 1966, she started a Club against Pokemon, soon growing steadily. In 1970, she named the Club Team Rocket, and started to hand out uniforms to people who signed up. They were first an activist group, soon turning to theft. She named herself Madame Boss, and planned for her son, Giovanni, born 1965, to take over once he was twenty. In 1990, Giovanni became the new Team Rocket boss. They were very successful between 1985-1999, becoming a huge threat to everyone, including the police. Giovanni's son, Silver, was born 1991, and is the current heir to Team Rocket when he turns 25. Giovanni recently has bee..._

Misty peeked her head in to see Ash's hat sticking out from his chair. She walked towards him to see he was sleeping, the book in his hand. She gently picked up the book and read a few lines. _Why are you reading about Team Rocket? _She put the book back down in his lap and put her hand on his shoulder. A jolt of energy went through her as she touched him, she smiled for a while, leaving her hand there. She gently shook him, causing him to stir. "Huh?" His heart jumped when his vision cleared to see the beautiful red head in front of him. "Hey... Misty," he said in his husky voice. He felt a figure on his lap and quickly looked down to see the Team Rocket book on his lap, he snapped back to Misty, "What time is it?" Misty looked at the clock behind her.

"4:50, why?" Ash stumbled out of his seat, Misty's hand slipping from him. He bolted up the stairs, leaving a puzzled Misty. She came out of the living room, looking up the stairs and called, "Ash! What are you doing? Is there a meeting or something?" Ash skipped down the steps, his backpack on.

"I'm going to Saffron City," he said quickly, pushing out the door. Clair was waiting for him on _her _Dragonite. He climbed onto the dragon's back, Misty poking her head out the door. Pikachu ran out from the house and onto Ash's back. The pokemon roared and leaped off the ground, flying East from the house, towards the industrial city.

"Ash?..." Misty frowned fighting back the tears. Whipping around, running to Brock. "Brock! Can I borrow some money?"

_Yeah I know, it's kinda weird/bad/OOC, but things are going to happen. Check my profile when the next chapter will be on "Burning Passion" and "Pursuing Dark". _

_This chapter dedicated to my Mom, who is generously buying me a new laptop._

_Oh and some news, I caught a Growlithe in HeartGold while writing this! XD That's an omen that this will be a good story!_

_Hope these stories are as good as "Can't Catch 'Em All"!_


	2. A Misty Meeting

_A/N Sorry this took so long to post, I was extremely sick on the weekend and packed with homework this week so here it is! I had to revise it 3 times cause the others.. well like no romance.. not even I would read it. _

_Dedicated to Nadine, who is a crazy awesome friend. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… JK I own the games.

Clair was the first to emerge from the Team Rocket Headquarters, in the black clothing she wore. A bag was slumped against her, the Team Rocket uniforms hidden within. Ash, hunched over, walked through the doorway, pushing upwards to straighten his back. He grumbled, and turned the Center. "Hey Ash, I'm going to go grab something to eat, be back later." Clair swung around, fading into the City. Ash waved his hand as he walked the other way, signaling his approval. He shoved his hands in his pockets, gazing at the sky. He fixed his eyes on the stars, slowly becoming visual as the sky darkened. He sighed, dropping his head. He didn't want to be a part of Team Rocket. And he definitely didn't want to face Giovanni again. It was difficult the first time, just imagine how strong he was now! _Then again, _he thought, _Clair will be helping me. But what about Vladimir? I've never battled him! Who knows how strong he is! _Ash's mind was clouded with doubt. He stopped at a bench and collapsed, losing himself again. _What if I lose. I would have let Clair down. I would have let Lance down. I would have let everyone down. _He paused, _I would have let down Misty. _He shook his head running a hand through his hair. He flung himself off the bench, continuing down an alley.

She hurried down the sidewalk, lampposts firing up as she walked by them. The glanced around the somewhat familiar area, trying to find a building. "Where are you…" she said to herself, switching her face to the buildings on her left.

He froze, whipping around to see the end of the alley where he once was. He jumped over to the corner of the brick building, trying to recall what he heard.

She clung to her bag, switching her head to across the street at some bakery. Ripples of coldness came down on her as she felt someone slide their arm around her stomach, another hand blocking her mouth. "MPPPPH!" The person pulled her into the darkness, not a sound to be heard. A man with a graying curly mustache appeared in the window, flipping a sign to close the bakery.

"Hello?" Popped a voice from the house.

"Hey, it's me. I've got a letter here from Lance…" The door clawed against the floor as it showed a tall skinny man. He had ruffled green hair that extended out from his head. He wore some plaid pajamas, extending his hand to receive the letter. Clair handed her cousin the letter, a dragon mark on it.

"What are you doing in Saffron?" He said, staring at the letter in his clutches.

"Dragon Clan matters," she lied, still examining him. "You look different." She stated, the man still fixated on the letter.

"I haven't been to the gym like the others," he now fumbled with the letter, trying to tear the seal carefully. All members of the Dragon Clan must stay fit, but fit being not just skinny, but strong.

"Where's Bagon?" She referenced to his Pokemon.

"Uhh, he's in training. I gotta go." And with that, he slammed the door, a clever Clair smirking.

She struggled with the man who held her tightly, trying to scream. The man released his grip and stared at her. "HUUUH!" She said, gasping. She quickly turned to him and kicked him in the most painful place she could think of.

"YAAAH! Jeez-," he fell down to his knees, soon succumbing to the cold cobblestone alley floor. "Huh." Was all he could say, scrunching up his body.

"Ash?" She said, stepping towards him. Ash shook his head, rolling on his back.

"M-m-mist-eee," his words faded into a breath, calming down a bit. Misty shed a tear before hugging the man who was in the fetal position.

"What are you doing here Ash! You just left me! And Brock!" She got up, folding her arms. Ash somewhat recovered and pulled himself up as well. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from her, and continued down the alley. "HEY! Ash! Where are you going? ASH!" She caught up with him, grabbing his arm. "Ash.."

"Well I thought we could talk about this at the Pokemon Center, seeing it is.." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his PokeDex. "11:42, and Clair is probably going nuts right now." He shoved it back in, brushing his fingers against his jacket. A Ratatta scurried by, making Misty flinch. She still held onto his arm, tugging it.

"Let's go then! _Now_!" Ash smiled, walking again. His swagger was full of confidence, he was more awake. Feeling the warmth and trust of Misty all on his arm made his heart sink backwards into his chest- a overwhelming feeling of joy. The only barrier between the two was his black jacket in which he wore to his previous meeting. Misty took notice of his new style, and went on to question it. "You into black now?" He joked, Ash still smiling.

"Haha. I just had to wear this to.. this meeting. The theme was.. Dark-type Pokemon. Yeah. And I found this jacket and wore it." He explained, Misty still giggling.

"Sure. And I wore my yellow top for an Electric-type Pokemon meeting- I mean, gathering." Ash sweatdropped. "Now why are you here Ash?" She said again.

"I'll tell you in the Pokemon Center... if you were listening," he grinned as Misty shoved him.

Clair let go of her plan to break into Previon's house and quickly arrived at the Pokemon Center. She barged through the door, making an entrance. "Ash? Where are you?" She narrowed her eyes. No one was in the room. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the clock. 12:00 a.m, and no sign of him. With fists forming, she pushed out of the room. She stormed her way out to the lobby, where Ash came through the door. "Ash! Where the hell did you go! I freaking swear..." Ash winced, and quickly pasted by her, going to the room. Misty walked through the door, staring at Clair. Clair curled her lip, now speeding after Ash. Ash was taking off his black jacket as Clair exploded in. "WHY IS SHE HERE? You told her! Ash! You ruined it! _You _jacked up this whole mission! What did I tell you? _You _just failed the whole World cause of this!" Clair reached for her Pokeball out of reaction, Ash sinking to the ground.

"I haven't failed yet. We just joined. So stop freaking out. I haven't even told her what I'm doing here or why," he countered, rolling into bed. "Tomorrow one of the executives is leading a whole army of grunts to Johto, so we should attac-" Ash immediately froze when she saw Misty there.

"...You're a part of Team Rocket?" Misty's eyes grew huge with disbelief.

"No tech-" Misty turned away, Ash's heart fell, leaving a pang of emptiness. He could not move, and Clair shot another glare at him.

"You just ruined it. We're leaving tomorrow so we don't get killed by Team Rocket." She paused, "I thought you could keep one secret. Save the World for it too. You're worst than Elex." She flipped over in bed, leaving Ash silent.

_I know it's short and probably what you didn't want.. but I wanted a little bit of suspense... plus I can't write my 7 page usual thingy or whatever. I'm studying for a Latin test so... _

_Next time a bit longer... hope you guys are somewhat enjoying this!_

_And I know it's confusing with all the switches to a different scene. I couldn't split it up for some reason_

_UPDATE DATES ARE ON MY PROFILE_

_If you're having trouble picturing the characters, check out my DeviantART page (link in profile_


End file.
